The present invention relates to a method for the control of the travel movement of at least one service unit at a textile machine, whereby the at least one service unit services and/or controls an operating zone with a plurality of processing stations of the textile machine assigned to it.
In a known open-end spinning machine (DE 199 30 644 A1), identical service units can be moved alongside a plurality of spinning stations along a guide rail of the open-end spinning machine. Each service unit is assigned an operating zone in which this service unit services the spinning stations. The operating zones may overlap in this case. If one of the service units stops operating and the service unit is pushed into an appertaining waiting position, the operating or servicing zone of the non-operative service unit is assigned to the other service units. When the service unit taken out of operation is again put into operation, the original operating zones are again assigned.